In a mobile communications network, after power amplification is performed on a radio frequency carrier signal by using a radio frequency power transistor, the radio frequency carrier signal is transmitted from an antenna to space. The radio frequency power transistor mainly includes sections such as an amplifier chip, a capacitor chip, a bonding wire, and a package. The bonding wire is configured to electrically connect electrodes of any two sections, implementing functions of impedance matching, and transmitting a direct current signal and a radio frequency signal.
Because a phase and an amplitude of a radio frequency signal have spatial distribution features, and currents and voltages on bonding wires in an existing bonding wire group are different, which causes that a radio frequency power transistor has an energy loss, and a bonding wire that loads an excessively large current is in the risk of burnout, resulting in a security risk to the radio frequency power transistor.